1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ratchet tool, and more particularly to a ratchet tool having a simplified configuration for engaging with and for driving various tool members or fasteners with changeable driving stems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical ratchet tools comprise a gear rotatably received in a housing or an insert, and a pair of pawls biased by spring members to engage with the gear and to be selectively disengaged from the pawls by a control member. However, normally, an additional control member is required for actuating and disengaging the pawls from the gear. In addition, the pawls may not be stably retained in place.
In order to solve the problems, the applicant has developed various kinds of ratchet tools, and some of the ratchet tools have been allowed and issued as U.S. Pat. No. 6,227,077 to Chiang, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,250,183 to Chiang. The ratchet tools comprise a pair of pawls slidably received in a housing or cartridge, and a control ferrule engaged onto the housing or cartridge, and engaged with the pawls for causing or forcing the pawls to engage with a driving stem, in order to control the driving direction of the driving stem.
However, the driving stem is rotatably attached or secured to the housing or cartridge, and may not be disengaged from the housing or cartridge, such that the other driving stems may not be selectively or changeably attached or secured to the housing or cartridge for driving different fasteners or the like.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional ratchet mechanisms for driving tools.